Many electronic devices have keypads that are used to provide input for overall operational control. A keypad is typically organized as a cluster of buttons arranged in a pattern, and indicia located on or near the buttons to identify function. Oftentimes, the keypad is designed for functionality, with respect to the shape and layout of the buttons. The keypad may have other features, such as backlighting for operation in low ambient light, or other lighting to aid in operation.
The design of a keypad may also be influenced by aesthetic considerations. For example, a stylistically designed keypad can serve as a distinguishing feature for the electronic device. In a market-driven environment, such considerations can contribute significantly to a winning design.
Holographic images have been embossed on a variety of devices for aesthetics and functional purposes. For example, it is known to use holographic images to thwart attempts at fraudulently copying a particular item, such as a credit card, drivers license, and the like. It is also known to use such images for entertainment purposes.
It is desirable to provide improvements in keypad designs for electronic devices. Therefore, a new approach to keypad design is needed to provide improvements in aesthetics and functionality.